In the King's Own
by Marenzi
Summary: Tara of Goldenlake wants to join the King's Own. But Tortall is at war, and being the first girl ever to join the Own is hard for Tara. When she falls in love, things get even more complicated.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: I own them all. They are mine, all mine! ~laughs evilly, then composes herself~ Do you people seriously think I'm creative enough to come up with Tamora Pierce's wonderful characters? Go read the books again! All I own is Tara, Kassi, Lidi, and Andrew! Oh, yeah, and the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raoul sank into a chair, rubbing his head. Accepting a glass of water from a servant, he sipped it, wondering what life had come to.  
  
A week ago, King Jonathan had decreed that the King's Own would need to start recruiting their men at a younger age. The Own, which usually started accepting boys at the age of eighteen (A/N: I think it was 18), was now open to anyone fourteen and older.  
  
Raoul looked up as someone entered the room. Setting his cup down, he stood up and hugged his wife, Buri. He hadn't been home to Goldenlake for months; they had missed each other.  
  
His wife looked up, her eyes serious. "So you're going to take on youngsters?" He nodded. She buried her face against his chest. "Gods, I don't want you out there," she murmured. "If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
He smiled. "Sweet, you were Commander of the Riders," he told her. "You don't think I was afraid?"  
  
She sighed. "I know. And I miss being out there. But Evin's good. He'll do fine."  
  
The door flew open, and their moment of peace was interrupted by cries of, "Da! Da! You're home!" Raoul laughed, bending down to hug his children. His eyes took in his youngest daughter, Lidi, her sister, Kassi, and their oldest, Tara. While Kassi and Lidi hugged him cheerfully, Tara hung back, smiling. In her arms was Raoul and Buri's only son, Andrew. Buri took the wailing infant from her fourteen-year-old daughter. "Go, say hello," she whispered. Tara obediently stepped forward to embrace her father.  
  
The nursemaid cleared her throat after a few moments. "Lidi, it's time for your nap," she reminded her gently. She accepted the baby in one arm from Buri as she grabbed Lidi's hand, leading the children away.  
  
Kassi glanced up. "I s'pose you want me to leave."  
  
Buri smiled at her. "If you don't mind, dear, your Da and I need to talk to Tara."  
  
Sighing, the girl left, shutting the door loudly behind her.  
  
Raoul looked at his daughter. Tara had his height, but she shared her mother's stubborn looks. Her shoulder-length brown hair and deep hazel eyes must have come from some distant relative. She had grown an inch or two lately, and her body was well muscled and slim.  
  
The Knight-Commander shook his head. I should be home more, he thought ruefully. The Own had been busy lately. I've missed seeing my children grow up.  
  
His daughter bowed quickly - she was dressed in breeches and a shirt, like usual - then stood up. "Da, I need to talk to you." She glanced at Buri, who nodded at her. "I want to join the Own."  
  
Raoul stared at her, not believing what he had just heard. "Absolutely not, Tara. I'm not letting my oldest daughter risk her life." He stood up and began to pace. Before he could continue, she cut in.  
  
"Da, I'm fourteen. I'm old enough now."  
  
"You are not," he seethed. "I know you'd spoken of joining the Riders in a year. That's fine by me, Tara, but this is too dangerous!"  
  
His wife stood, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Are you suggesting, dear, that the Riders don't work as hard as your men do?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Raoul winced, sitting down. "No, of course not. But there's never been a woman in the Own before. It'd be difficult to even get Jon to allow it." Glancing at Buri, he added, "It wouldn't work, anyway. Too often we're camped in tight quarters. It wouldn't be decent."  
  
"Da, please," Tara asked pleadingly. He looked at her. Tara's eyes were filled with something he couldn't name. He knew she hated to beg.  
  
Raoul sighed, considering his oldest daughter. Tara was strong and well trained, as she had lived with warriors all her life. She was old enough to understand what joining the Own would mean. Her quick mind and strategy skills were remarkable, and she would easily be able to keep up with the men.  
  
"I don't know," he said heavily. "Being the first woman ever in the King's Own is a huge responsibility, Tara. Even when women were warriors, they were banned from the Own. It's not that I don't think you aren't up to it," he cautioned as Tara began to protest. "Females are obviously competent as warriors - I'm best friends with the Lioness, was knight-master to Kel, and married the former Commander of the Queen's Riders." He smiled at his wife. "Look, Tara, I know that women can fight, and I have no doubt you'd do well in the Own, but there are others, Tara. The conservatives would tear you apart. You might never marry."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not interested in a husband," she informed him. "And I don't care what they say."  
  
"But will you still feel that way when you're sixteen?" he asked. "We let you stay home, instead of going to the convent. I always assumed that you would join the Riders. But if you join the Own - "  
  
She cut him off. "Da, why not? I can win a fight against any boy in the fief. I can ride and shoot a bow. I've even got the Gift, and I can heal. That'd be useful. Why can't I?"  
  
Raoul drank the rest of his water. He decided he was going insane. "I'll talk to your mother about it," he told her. Hearing a dismissal, Tara left the room.  
  
Buri glared at him. "Why can't she?" she demanded. "She's not some soft- skinned noble who only cares about finding a husband. We knew she would become a warrior when she refused to go to the convent." Pausing, she added, "You know she wanted to become a knight at first." Raoul choked on nothing. "I told her we'd rather she didn't. After she thought about it, she decided against it. But you can't forbid her any warrior training at all, Raoul! She's nearly a grown woman; she knows what she wants to do."  
  
The Knight-Commander stared off into the distance moodily. He didn't want to get his daughter killed, and if she died he would blame himself. But Tara was so young, he thought despairingly. Stop it, he scolded himself. Kel had been her age when she had become his squire. Looking at his wife, he realized that she would never forgive him if he refused.  
  
"Very well," he muttered. Buri looked up in surprise. "I'll let her try it."  
  
His wife stared at him for another moment. "You'll agree?"  
  
He rubbed his forehead. "I swear I'm going insane, but if I don't let her, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Dryly, he added, "It should be.interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How did ya like it??? I know it was really short, but I just want to see if anyone likes it. This is my first fanfic ever, so PLEASE review! Yes, that little button down there. Yes, that one. Just press it. Please??? You rock if you pressed it! If you didn't, re-read this entire story again and then at least press it to tell me that it sucked. Flames accepted, but I prefer 'constructive criticism'. ~smiles~ Thanks!  
  
~Kassi 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: Duh. I wish. Tara, Mari, Kassi, and Elle are mine. Plus the plot, of course. Gods, Tamora Pierce is brilliant.  
  
A/N: I know no one is reading this other than me,acornandsomtimesbanana and Anonymous, (Thanks for the reviews, guys! Glad ya liked it!) but I'll continue it anyways. Please R&R! This writer's bruised ego needs re- inflating! ~sniffles~ Oh, BTW, there is a little K/D here - but just a little! And only because it hints at the end of Lady Knight that Kel and Dom get together!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara of Goldenlake stared at her father. "You're letting me?" she whispered, not believing it. "You're letting me join the Own?"  
  
Raoul leaned back. "You're old enough to know what you want to do," he said finally.  
  
Before he could start listing why she shouldn't do it and change his mind, Tara hugged him. "Thanks, Da," she said sincerely. Leaving the room, she headed straight to the kitchen.  
  
As she worked her way through the twisting passageways of the Goldenlake estate, she wondered why he had agreed. 'He's never let me do anything so - boyish before, except for letting me stay home from the convent.' Thinking about spending years locked up in the convent, she shuddered. The last thing she wanted was to spend years doing pointless and boring things like embroidering and dancing, then go to Court to marry some old man.  
  
Tara was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when she bumped into someone. The girl scrambled to pick up the clothes that she had just spilled. Tara hurriedly helped her, apologizing profusely. As Tara handed her a tunic, their eyes met. The servant girl quickly turned away, murmuring something, but not before Tara had seen the fear in her eyes.  
  
Tara frowned. All of the Goldenlake servants were treated well. None of the nobles who visited had any permission to take advantage of anyone in Goldenlake service. Yet this girl was acting frightened.  
  
As she placed the last of the clothes in the basket, the maid turned to leave. Tara caught her arm. She noticed the flinch that came when she touched her. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl looked up. Tara speculated that she was probably only a few years older than Tara herself. "Mari, if it pleases my lady," she answered respectfully, dipping a quick curtsey.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Two years, miss." The woman looked away.  
  
But she's old enough to know that none of the nobles will hurt her. Unless it's not a noble, Tara realized. Shaking her head to clear it, she asked, "Has anyone been bothering you, Mari? Anyone at all?"  
  
The girl fidgeted. "Miss, I'm just a servant girl, if you please. I'm not important enough-"  
  
Tara shook her head. "If anyone's abusing you or you're unhappy, it is important," she informed the maid. "We try to treat our servants civilly here."  
  
Mari gasped. "Oh, no, miss, I'm not speaking against any of you nobles!"  
  
Growing impatient, Tara asked, "Then what's bothering you?"  
  
Mari hesitated before answering. "One of the men-at-arms is - is a bit too friendly sometimes," she confessed. "He's always hanging around the servant's wing."  
  
Tara was furious. "How long has he been doing this? And what's his name?" By the Gods, if he's hurt any of the women - She bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Mari was obviously nervous enough.  
  
"He only started it a few weeks ago, miss. He hasn't actually hurt any of us yet," she added. "His name is Fergor Smithson."  
  
Tara managed a smile. "Thank you, Mari. And please, tell someone if you're being bothered again."  
  
Mari curtsied again. "Yes, miss. If I may, I need to go back to the laundry now - "  
  
"Of course." The girl hurried off. Tara continued, glad that she had knocked into Mari. It was unfortunate that she would have to wash again, but at least this Fergor Smithson would be taken care of.  
  
Tara swung the heavy kitchen door open. Inside, she saw her sister, Kassi, working with the head cook, Elle. Kassi's hair hung around her face where it had come out of her bun. The front of her gown was smudged with flour, and there was a smear of icing on her cheek.  
  
Smiling, Tara thought about Kassi. Although she was a very proper young noblewoman - she, at least, would be going to the convent this fall - she still loved to help in the garden and in the kitchen. The two sisters, despite the four-year age difference, were close.  
  
Looking up, Kassi beckoned her over. "What is it, Tara?" She kept her attention on the cake batter she was mixing.  
  
"I'm going, Kass. Next week."  
  
The cake forgotten, Kassi glanced up sharply. "You are? Oh, Tara!" She threw herself at her older sister. Tara hugged her back, the feeling of excitement returning.  
  
Tara noticed Elle watching them. "Where might you be going, Mistress Tara?"  
  
Tara winced - Elle, who had often taken care of the pair when they were younger, insisted on calling her 'Mistress'. "I'm leaving to join the King's Own with Da."  
  
Tara felt something wet drip onto her shoulder. Surprised, she held Kassi away. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kass, what's wrong? I thought you were happy for me!"  
  
Kassi sniffed. "I am. But I'll miss you. And it'll be so dangerous. What if something happens to you?"  
  
Tara hugged her again. "It's risky," she admitted. "But it's what I want to do. Besides, I'll be with Da. He'll keep me safe."  
  
The younger girl wiped most of her tears away. "I know. But I'll miss you all the same."  
  
"Well, we can write. Don't forget that you're going to the convent. You'll be busy."  
  
Kassi managed to smile. "I suppose." Turning back to the cook, she asked, "You don't mind if I go, do you, Elle?"  
  
Elle shook her head. "Of course not. I'll tell you when the cake is done, sweet."  
  
Tara left the kitchen with Kassi. The girls walked in silence for a minute before Tara asked lightly, "So, are you excited about going to the convent?"  
  
She had expected one of Kassi's usual pert answers, but Kassi actually thought about it. "Yes, but I'll miss everyone. Ma, Da, Lidi, Andrew, Elle. You." Looking up - Tara was tall for her age - Kassi added wryly, "I know you think the convent is a waste of time, but I'm not the adventurous one in the family."  
  
They had reached their rooms. Tara shrugged. "Neither am I. Da is." So slipped into her rooms. Some 'family friend,' as her mother had put it, would be stopping by for dinner, so Buri had requested she wear a gown or at least flared pants. Tara chose the flared pants for their comfort. They had been brought into style by Queen Thayet. The pants were soft and full like a dress, only easier to move in. Most progressives had accepted them as proper clothing.  
  
After tying her hair back into a knot (although it was short, it was thick), Tara knocked on Kassi's door. "Nearly done?" she called.  
  
"Coming!" Kassi flung open the door, muttering something about impatient sisters who didn't care about fashion at all.  
  
Together, they made their way to the sitting room. Buri and Raoul sat inside, chatting avidly to someone.  
  
Tara touched Kassi's shoulder, indicating that she should be quiet. Raoul was talking. Carefully, Tara pressed her ear against the wall.  
  
"-and she wants to join the Own." Raoul sighed. "I told her she could, but I'm worried. Gods, this will be hard."  
  
Tara frowned. Why would he be talking about the Own?  
  
She recognized the voice of the visitor. "Raoul, we both know her. She'll do fine."  
  
Nodding to Kassi, Tara led the way into the room. Her parents were sitting opposite Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the King's Own. Dom rose, his eyes twinkling, and bowed, then softly brushed his lips to first Tara's hand, then to Kassi's. "Good to see you," he said cheerfully. Then his face turned serious. "Tara, you're joining the Own?"  
  
She nodded. She knew Dom, because he had visited Goldenlake often with his lover, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Kel had been Raoul's squire years ago. "No one's ever said that women weren't allowed," she pointed out.  
  
"True." Dom smiled at her. "You'll do well, Tara."  
  
She blushed. "Thank you, Dom." They had agreed long ago that if she would call him Dom, he would call her Tara instead of Taryn, her real name.  
  
Dom's face became serious again, and he turned back to Raoul. "Jon won't like it."  
  
"I know," Raoul said grimly. "I've already talked to him. This morning, in fact."  
  
"And?" Tara prompted.  
  
Raoul glanced up at her. "He said no."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh well. I guess that's the end of the story, if Jon says so. ~snickers~ Yeah, whatever. Tara's got an idea. It's too bad I don't, though. Just to let you know, the last chapter was the day before. Raoul decided to wait to tell her. Well, hoped ya liked it. Please review? PLEASE? ~begs~ I love reviews!  
  
me,acornandsomtimesbanana ~ I'm glad you liked that I put Raoul in it. The Lioness won't be in this story a lot, though.  
  
Anonymous ~ Thanks for reviewing! Please WRITE something next time!  
  
Okay, everyone else! Press that little button down there! Thanks!  
  
~Kassi 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: I know it and you know it, so let's just all bow down to Tammy, shall we?  
  
A/N: Recommended reading: me,acornandsometimesbanana's story Dancing with Demons, based on the fairytale The Twelve Dancing Princesses. Oh, and anything by WarriorofAvalon. And One Last Kiss by Snow*flake. All very good writing.  
  
Okay, enough of my babble, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara stood still, shocked. How could King Jonathon do that? He had helped Lady Alanna become a knight! He had even let Sir Keladry earn her shield! How could he not let her join the Own?  
  
Raoul coughed. "Tara, I'll talk to him. But I don't want you to do anything..rash. I'll handle it."  
  
Tara glared at him. "I won't. But I should." Forgetting that Dom was there, she turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
Dom's voice jarred her back to reality. She couldn't run away like this. It wouldn't change a thing, and it would make her look like a fool. Blushing, she returned. "Sorry."  
  
Buri's eyes were soft. "It's all right, dear. We understand that you're upset." She indicated for Tara to sit down. The girl obliged, feeling embarrassed. She hadn't wanted to make a scene. "Da will talk to Jon. You can't ask for anything else."  
  
Tara nodded as a servant entered and bowed. "Dinner will be served shortly, my lords, my ladies." The nobles rose, Kassi moving to be closer to Tara. They followed the man to the dining hall. As they walked, Kassi murmured, "That wasn't like you."  
  
Tara shrugged. "I know. But I lost my temper. Jon of all people should understand, after Alanna and Kel." Sitting, she noticed Kassi shake her head. I'll ask her about it later, she thought as Raoul gave the blessing. She automatically said, "So mote it be" as he finished speaking.  
  
The servants placed steaming bowls of soup in front of them. Hungry, Tara managed not to think about the Own during dinner. She joined in the conversation that her parents and Dom were having about the realm, talking only to keep her mind clear.  
  
When the dishes were cleared, Buri asked Dom if he needed a room. He nodded. "Masbolle's only a day's ride from here. (A/N: I have no clue where Masbolle is.) If I may, I could leave in the morning."  
  
Raoul asked one of the men who had served to show Dom to his room. He and Buri left for their own rooms.  
  
Tara touched Kassi's shoulder. "Do you want to walk out to the stables with me? I don't feel like going to bed quite yet."  
  
Kassi shrugged. "If you to. But let's stop by the kitchen and get some apples for the horses."  
  
The two followed the same winding corridor that Tara had taken earlier. Elle handed them a bag of apples, warning them about staying up too late. They ducked out through a servant's door that opened onto the gardens.  
  
Tara breathed in the fresh air. Goldenlake was well kept, although Raoul and Buri were often not home. The gardens were alive with color, and she could hear the animals moving about in the forest.  
  
Kassi ruined the moment, tugging at her sleeve. "Hurry up," she urged. "I'm cold." Tara rolled her eyes. Her little sister had no tolerance for the outdoors. Following Kassi, she entered the barn. Dom's horse was stabled at the far end of the stalls. Her own mount, Sunstreak, nuzzled her hand, smelling the food. Tara gave her an apple, then entered the stall.  
  
Sunstreak had been a gift from her parents when she turned eleven. Because of her height, she could ride the mare. Sunstreak was beautiful, with a honey-colored coat and white socks. Her name came from the streak down her face, which was pure white. Tara leaned against the horse, rubbing her side. "Sunstreak, how would you like to go on an adventure?" she whispered. "Would you like that, girl? We would be together all the time. You would get to meet other horses." She knew that the horse's sweet temperament would be welcome in the Own. She would also need a warhorse, but her Da could afford it. The family was well off from all the purses Raoul had earned form the Crown.  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, she could hear Kassi crooning to her pony, Daffodil. Tara stood up and went to Dom's horse. She cautiously held out an apple - she didn't know if this was his warhorse or his regular mount.  
  
Tara supposed that it was his mount, because the horse seemed not to mind that a human was near it. The horse took the treat, moving further back into the stall.  
  
Brushing bits of hay and apple off her shirt, she looked at Kassi. "Ready to go in?"  
  
Kassi nodded, patting Daffodil's neck fondly. The girls silently began the walk back up to the house. They were nearly there when someone strolled out. Tara wasn't sure who it was until she saw them walk. "Dom? What are you doing out here?"  
  
The figure turned its head to them. "Oh, hello. I couldn't sleep." Dom came closer. He was dressed as they were, in simple clothes. "I thought being outside might help. Gods know I'm usually out here."  
  
Tara smiled. She knew that the Own almost never got the luxury of being indoors. It was another reason she wanted to join.  
  
"Tara, could I talk to you for a moment?  
  
She nodded. "Of course." Leaning down, she whispered to Kassi, "Go inside. Please?" Sighing, Kassi left.  
  
Dom asked her to walk with him into the garden. When they reached a bench, he sat down. She sat next to him, wondering what he wanted. When he finally began, his voice was slow and halting. "Tara, why are you doing this?"  
  
She relaxed. Tara had always liked the way that Dom talked to her: he never spoke condescendingly, or acted like she was still a child. "Because I want an adventure," she told him honestly. "I know it's hard work, but I've been training here at Goldenlake with weapons all my life. I can shoot and hunt, and I can stand the sight of blood." Pausing, she added, "I have the healing Gift. I know you always need healers."  
  
She knew Dom was staring at her. "You have the Gift? But neither Raoul nor Buri do."  
  
Tara nodded. "We think it came from some relative a long time ago. And I've been trained. The healer here has worked with me, so I know how to use my magic."  
  
He paused. She knew he was trying to decide whether or not to say something to her. "Tara, you'll never marry." His voice was soft and regretful. "Kel and I want to get married, but I can't leave the Own. She understands, but it's hard." She was about to answer when he added, "I know you think you'll never fall in love, but you're still young. All of us fall in love at some time or another."  
  
Tara thought for a minute, letting what he said sink in. "I know. But I chose not to go to the convent, so I can't have a traditional marriage anyway. Not that I want one. And I know you're right, but if I don't do this, I'll just join the Riders or something when I'm older." She smiled into the darkness. "I can't imagine a life without fighting."  
  
Dom sighed. "I should have known that I couldn't change your mind. I told Raoul as much, when he asked that I speak to you." Tara sighed. "Oh, come on," Dom teased, "You knew he wouldn't let you go without a fight. You're his oldest daughter, his oldest child." Dom stood up, extending a hand. Tara took it and stood. "I'd be the same way, if Kel and I had children and my daughter wanted to join the Own." His voice was wistful. Tara glanced up at him. She wondered if he and Lady Knight Keladry could ever work things out. He felt that he had an obligation to the Own and to Third Company, but he loved Kel with all his heart. She couldn't imagine giving up her life for a man.  
  
As they stopped outside Tara's room, Dom caught her arm before she went inside. "Tara, if you join, you'll never get any respect. You'll be called all sorts of things, few of them pleasant. It'll be hard."  
  
She looked up into his sapphire eyes. "I know, Dom. But I still want to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: REVIEWS! I got REVIEWS!!! ~dances around the room, delirious~ You rock, people! Oh, I'm so happy! ~calms down~ Yes, I'm know I'm insane, but let's let that be our little secret, okay?  
  
me,acornandsometimesbanana ~ Thanks so much for R&Ring this and for the feedback!  
  
Midnight Unicorn ~ You like it? Good! Because otherwise I would hunt you down..JK. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A Troubled Quill ~ Good name! Yes, I'm definitely a grammar/spelling perfectionist. What the heck is wrong with me? ~sighs~  
  
kicks99 ~ "Interesting"??? Define "interesting." If needed, please read my answer to Midnight Unicorn. Lol, glad ya like it!  
  
See??? See how happy reviews make me??? Please make this author happy by reviewing! I don't even care if you flame me. If you do, I probably deserve it. If I don't deserve it, I got a review anyways! Yay! ~slaps herself, saying something about what a crazy person she is~ So push that blue-grey button. Do it! Now! Thanks a lot! Read the stories above! Now! Bye! ~goes off to take a sedative~  
  
ADDED LATER: Sorry about that, I'm just weird sometimes. Well, most of the time. Actually, it's more like all the time. But whatever. Thanks to all who reviewed! If you didn't, I will hunt you down. Refer to my answer to Midnight Unicorn.  
  
Sorry this took a while to put up. I just went back to school and I've got a TON of homework. I know it's a lame excuse, but if I don't get good grades, I don't get to go there anymore. Since this Author's Note is way too long, I'll end it now. Thanks for reading! Oh, BTW - Tara is NOT in love with Dom! Dom's in love with Kel and Tara's not in love at all..yet. ~hint hint~  
  
~Kassi 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: For Mithros' sake, I'm running out of creative ways to say it: They're all Tamora Pierce's, except for a few characters like Tara. Get used to it, people! I'm actually not THAT brilliant, although I'll let you think I am...~laughs evilly and mutters something about taking over the world~  
  
A/N: I GOT MORE REVIEWS!!! AND PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED IT!!! ~begins to cry~ Thanks so much, everyone! Sorry, I've been so busy lately, what with basketball and homework. ~gives a death glare to teachers~ Basketball takes up a lot of time, but I love it so much that it's worth it. Hey, we're undefeated so far! ~dances around the room~  
  
To my wonderful reviewers: Thanks a million! You all rock!  
  
Me Acorn and Sometimes Banana ~ Thanks so much for reviewing my story and actually liking it! Oh, and also for the ideas! Update!  
  
Midnight Knight ~ A SPELLING MISTAKE??? ME??? How can that be possible??? Please tell me what it is, so I can fix it! I'm glad you like Tara's personality. I felt that it would just ruin the story if she acted like a Court lady.  
  
PsychoLioness13 ~ Glad ya like it!  
  
SaNgUiNe SiStaR ~ Tara is NOT falling for Dom! It's just that he's like an older brother to her. Way older, but whatever. Like I said, Dom's in love with Kel and Tara isn't in love at all with anyone yet. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I know that this chapter is drawn-out, but I think it shows Tara's character a little better. The next update should be this weekend, and I promise it will have more action!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara woke early the next morning, despite being out late. She wanted to say goodbye to Dom before he left.  
  
After she had dressed, she crept across the hall to Kassi's room. "Kassi?" she whispered. "Kassi, are you awake?"  
  
A loud moan from inside answered. Tara slipped through the door. "Kassi, get up! Don't you want to see Dom again before he leaves?"  
  
The girl stumbled up, bleary-eyed. "I'm awake. Now," she added grumpily.  
  
While Kassi pulled a cream dress on, Tara wandered around the room. Noticing how quiet her sister was, Tara asked, "What's wrong, Kass? It's not like you to not talk like this."  
  
Kassi mumbled, "Everyone else gets to do something fun. You and Da in the Own, Ma with the Riders..."  
  
Tara shook her head. "I'm not in the Own," she reminded Kassi. "Now hurry up. We can talk later, but Dom leaves soon." Tara brushed past Kassi, heading for the door. Kassi hurried to follow; Dom was a family friend, and she liked him.  
  
Outside, both girls had to blink against the bright sunlight. They could make out Dom arguing loudly with Raoul in the stables. While Kassi chose to eavesdrop outside the door, Tara silently climbed the side of the stables, then jumped down to the rafters. Both men below were too preoccupied to notice.  
  
"- Mithros' sake, Dom, she's my daughter! My oldest! I'm not letting her join the Own. She'll get hurt, maybe killed - and I could never forgive myself." Raoul's usually even voice was laced with anger and anxiety.  
  
"Sir, she's made up her mind. You know how Tara can be - stubborn as a colt. Fourteen - that's the age Kel was when she became your squire, and you had no qualms about her. Tara's a woman, Raoul, not your little girl."  
  
Tara could see her father flinch, as is Dom had hit him. The Knight- Commander was silent for a minute before he said softly, "I know that. I do. It's just that - she's our oldest. Our child. Kel... she's like another daughter, but... she's not ours. I've watched Tara grow up. She'll ruin her life; she can't understand what it would mean for her never to marry. She's too young... even Alanna's married, and you and Kel... you want to. If Tara leaves the Own for a man, she'll never be respected. I don't want my daughter to have to suffer with that."  
  
Tara had an uneasy feeling that Dom knew she was there when he said softly, "Raoul, she understands. It's the life she wants. If she falls in love, she'll still live a happy life, even if the conservatives mock her." He smiled. "Look at her parents - the Knight-Commander of the King's Own and the former Commander of the Riders. How can you deny her this?"  
  
"I agreed to it. It's Jon who's got his head underground," Raoul said bitterly. "He's worried about the reputation that realm's getting for having female warriors. The Own's his little performing show, he wants it untainted."  
  
Dom clapped a hand on Raoul's back. "Then we'll have to show him that we can dance just as well with a woman among us," he said cheerfully. "I can tell you that this time, Tara isn't going to stop fighting until she gets what she wants." When Raoul looked discouraged, Dom added, "Why don't you go find Buri? I'd like to talk to her before I leave."  
  
As soon as Raoul had left, Dom glanced up. "Get down here. Now. I need to talk to you."  
  
Reluctantly, Tara swung down, landing on the dirt floor. "How did you know I was there?"  
  
Dom grinned at her. "I grew up with my cousin, Sir Nealan the Meathead of Queenscove," he told her dryly. "I know every trick there is."  
  
Tara moved to Sunstreak and began to stroke her absently. Dom eyed the mount. "She'd make a good warhorse," he told Tara. "Or a riding horse, either one. She's beautiful." Dom took a deep breath. "Tara, I know I shouldn't say this, because your father would strangle me if he found out, but I hope I see you in the Own someday soon." His smile returned. "Kel's taught me that women can be more persistent and just as capable of fighting as men. I suppose you'll fight King Jonathan's order?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Of course. I think I can; after all, he was Alanna's knight-master, and he allowed Kel to become a page. He ought to be able to handle one more woman in combat."  
  
As the rest of the noble family of Goldenlake entered the stables, Dom smiled. "Good luck, then."  
  
Buri laughed. "Trying to encourage our daughter to go against our orders, Sergeant?"  
  
Dom assumed an obviously false look of innocence. "Now, dearest Buriam, would I do that?" he asked with mock astonishment. "I was simply trying to wish the young lady good fortune."  
  
Kassi looked searchingly at Tara. Tara shook her head, letting Kassi know that they could talk about it later.  
  
Raoul was saying something to Dom about the ride to Masbolle. Buri, who held Lidi's hand, handed Andrew to Tara. The baby instantly quieted; Tara began to gently rock him. When she looked up, Dom had mounted his horse. He looked down at her. "You have a way with children. Remember what I said about falling in love. Think about it." Raising his voice so the others could hear, he bade them farewell. As the form of his horse faded into the distance, Tara sighed. Dom made everything seem so much simpler.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That evening, Tara found Raoul in his study. "Da, I need to talk to you."  
  
Raoul pushed aside the paperwork he had been scribbling on. "Yes?"  
  
"It's about the servants," she told him. "I accidentally ran into one of the girls, Mari, yesterday. She told me that one of our men-at-arms has been abusing the women."  
  
Raoul's eyes flashed. After spending so much time with Lady Knight Keladry, the Knight-Commander had begun to enforce the strict rules that governed the behavior of anyone in Goldenlake service. The penalties were harsh for abusing women.  
  
"His name is Fergor Smithson," Tara added. "I think he has the afternoon and early morning watch."  
  
"Thank you, Tara," Raoul said quietly. He knew that most noble girls wouldn't care about their servants - Kel was different in that. That Tara would make sure that they were being protected only hardened his resolve to speak to Jon again. As Tara turned to leave, Raoul added, "We're leaving tomorrow evening for Court. I'd like to speak with Alanna again before I leave for the Own."  
  
Tara nodded. As she walked towards Kassi's room, she thought about that. She knew she had to talk to King Jonathan, but she didn't want to anger him by speaking out against him in public. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do when she knocked on Kassi's door.  
  
Kassi opened it hesitantly. "Yes?"  
  
Tara gently pushed her way past her sister. "I need to talk to you. You know more about proper behavior at Court anyway." When Kassi raised an eyebrow, Tara explained, "Da says we're returning to Court tomorrow. I want to talk to the king, but I don't want to mess it up."  
  
Kassi smiled. "You're tactless and you overcomplicate things too much. Simply ask to speak to him. Only around midday, because he sits with his war council in the afternoon and is usually occupied during the morning."  
  
Tara stared at Kassi. "How do you know things like that?" she asked, shaking her head.  
  
The younger girl shrugged. "I listen. And watch."  
  
Tara stood up. "Thanks, Kass. I'm going to go practice archery. Want to come?"  
  
Kassi sighed. "No thanks. If I'm going to the convent in the fall, I'd best not do trivial things like that," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Suit yourself." Tara got her bow from her room and began to walk out to the archery courts. The brilliant sunshine hadn't lessened, and she had trouble seeing her target.  
  
After ten arrows, she walked closer to inspect her work. They had all hit somewhere in the first ring, and most were in the middle.  
  
Plucking them out, Tara wondered what would have happened if she had gone to the convent. Well, I'd definitely have made a mess of things, she thought ruefully. But spending years learning to curtsey and write invitations and whatnot seem like such a waste of time.  
  
She was interrupted by a touch on her shoulder. Tara turned to find her mother's K'miri eyes smiling at her. "We need to talk," she told Tara. As they sat on a fallen log, Buri explained, "If you and your father do manage to talk Jon around, you'll spend your life among men. You've got good sense, but most men don't." Tara smiled. "I want you to wear this," Buri told her. She handed Tara a small golden symbol strung on a silver chain. Tara slipped it over her head. "It's to ward off childbirth. I know," she said when she saw the look on Tara's face. "But I'd feel much better if I knew you were wearing it."  
  
Tara grudgingly nodded. If it made Buri feel better... "Very well."  
  
Buri kissed Tara's forehead gently. "Now that that's done with, shall we go inside?" she suggested. "I have a feeling that we'll only be at Court for a few days, so we don't need to pack much. And I'm hungry," she added. "Let's go talk to Elle."  
  
~~~~~  
  
That evening after dinner, Tara was packing her bags when she heard a soft knock on the door. When she opened it, Lidi stood outside. The little girl looked sleepy, and she was sucking her thumb.  
  
Smiling, Tara picked her up. "Lidi, why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"It was too hot," the girl complained. "And Hani wasn't there."  
  
Tara frowned. Hani, the children's nursemaid, was supposed to be watching them for the rest of the evening. "Where was she?"  
  
Lidi pulled herself onto Tara's bed. When Tara sat down, the girl crawled into her lap. "Andrew was crying. She went to get Mama."  
  
"I see." Tara sat quietly, holding the little girl in her arms. Lidi's eyes began to close, and then her breathing evened out.  
  
Careful not to disturb her, Tara stood and walked over to the window, still holding Lidi. Dom's voice came back to her: You have a way with children. Remember what I said about falling in love. Think about it.  
  
Did she really want to leave Goldenlake? Tara looked down at her sister. Lidi looked so peaceful, sleeping and occasionally murmuring something. She knew she would miss her family, especially Kassi, terribly.  
  
Through her memories of her family came others: learning to shoot a bow, learning how to fight, playing with the village boys and getting muddy. Tara smiled at the last. She had had a hard time beating the oldest of the boys at wrestling. It wasn't until Raoul had showed her how to do it properly that she had beaten them. Tara also thought of Raoul's warning: Never use this as an unfair advantage. You need to use your talents to help others.  
  
Lidi coughed and began to stir. Conjuring up a small blue ball of flame, Tara placed her hand against Lidi's forehead. She instantly quieted, Tara's magic soothing her.  
  
I can use my healing magic to help the Own, Tara thought. I can save lives with it.  
  
Realizing that Hani would be looking for Lidi, Tara began to walk back to the nursery. When she gently opened the door, the woman looked frantic. "Oh, thank the gods, you found her!" She gently took the sleeping child from Tara and set her in her bed.  
  
When Tara was back in her room, she blew out the candle. Looking out her window, she watched the stars. She found the grouping called the Cat. The Lioness claimed she had known the cat, but few believed her. Tara did. Lady Alanna had the Goddess' hand on her; she had turned Tortall upside down, and for the better. So had Lady Keladry. Both had proven women could fight. Why shouldn't she?  
  
Tara rolled over, smiling. She knew that she would be talking to King Jonathan, and soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I just realized that one of my best friends, Brooke, gets a lot of credit for ideas in this story. Like the entire thing with four kids, one of which is a baby, which is based on her family. Plus all of the things that she's said that gave me ideas to write about. So to Brooke: Thanks so much for everything, and I hope you like this story!  
  
Okay, now that I gave her some credit... I might as well give some credit to my friend Alison, who I'm loosely (VERY loosely!) basing Tara on. Aly, I miss you! I know you'd hate this story, but you're in it anyways.  
  
Yeah, I know that the entire thing between Dom and Raoul was kinda deep... and the entire thing at the end, when Tara's have second thoughts... but I felt like writing it that way. So there.  
  
I haven't gotten flamed yet!!! Even though I said it was okay! YAY! ~does a little dance~ Seriously, if you hate it, go ahead and flame it. I don't mind. Sorry, I'm having trouble dealing with the fact that I'm letting people read my writing... and that they actually seem to like it!  
  
So review! Boost my self-esteem! ~cough-ego-cough~ Thanks!  
  
~Kassi 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, this wouldn't be a fanfic, now would it? Of course they're Tamora Pierce's! This is the Tamora Pierce fanfic category! What were you expecting? You people who go around trying to sue poor little writers like me...  
  
A/N: I know, I know. This is late. I've been really busy lately, with school and basketball and our Winter Formal coming up. So I've spent the past few days running around the basketball court and the mall... our principal gave us less than a week to find an outfit for the formal. I hate dresses/skirts anyway, so this entire thing really sucks.  
  
Reviewers: You are all wonderful!!! begins to sob emotionally  
  
Me Acorn and Sometimes Banana Of course I'm amazing! What else could I be? cough Anyways, I thought about it, and you usually have second doubts about most things, right? So that was just me trying to make it a little more realistic. And YES, you should update! I love your story! If you're a good little girl and you update, I'll even give you a cookie! dangles cookie in front of her  
  
PsychoLioness13 More! Here it is!  
  
SaNgUiNe SiStaR Here's some action! And yes, Tara and Jon don't exactly become best friends... I'm so glad you think it's good!  
  
SilverWindDanceFaiirie You REALLY think that I'm that good??? Thanks so much!  
  
wolfsfriend Thanks... here ya go!  
  
iluvnumair Thanks! I'm glad you like the Goldenlake family... but like I said, it's completely based on my friend Brooke's family. bows down to Brooke and thanks her for letting her 'borrow' her family  
  
Peachy Garlic I like your name! Okay, I know that Raoul and Buri don't have the Gift, but let's just pretend that it came from some ancient Goldenlake relative, shall we? I need it for one of the scenes I'm planning on putting in later on... thanks for reviewing! I love your stories! I start cracking up every time I read your profile... update it! starts laughing at the memory of some of the things Peachy wrote  
  
Oh, and also: sweet yet spiky Thanks for putting me in your story! gives her a cookie Everyone else: Read her story, ITHOTG and LR, the insane parodies! It's really funny...  
  
Okay, enough of my pointless remarks... on with the story!  
  
Tara stared out the window. She was standing in her room at the Royal Palace in Corus. Servants were unpacking her bags quietly behind her. She had tried to help at first, but they had meekly protested. Oh, what's the use, she thought. The king'll have me thrown out anyway, after he's told me off.  
  
When the servants had left, she wondered what to do. Following Kassi's advice, that she would do well to ask to speak to the king around midday, she changed into fine hose, a shirt, and a tunic. If she was going to ask to join the men, she might as well dress appropriately.  
  
Tara walked down the hall until she saw a man in servant's garb. "Sir, I would like to speak with the king. Is there anyone who could take me to him?"  
  
The man looked up, surprised at being addressed so politely. "Yes, milady. If you will be so good as to follow me?" He bowed, then turned and briskly walked away. Tara hurried to catch up.  
  
After several minutes of working their way through twisting passages, the man halted. "His Majesty is inside. Shall I announce you?"  
  
Her throat dry, Tara told him, "Yes, and thank you." She watched, apprehensive, as the man softly entered the room. A moment later, he returned, indicating that she should go in.  
  
King Jonathan IV of Conté sat inside, seemingly at ease with his fine surroundings. Although the king was getting older, Tara had to admit that his coal black hair and gentle blue eyes still made him look handsome. Jon was wearing a fine royal blue tunic. His sharp eyes took in her clothes, and his mouth tightened slightly before it relaxed again. "Taryn of Goldenlake. Welcome back to Corus."  
  
She bowed. Because her mother had been Queen Thayet's bodyguard and best friend when they were younger, the Goldenlake family was on less formal terms with the king and queen than most in Tortall. "Sire."  
  
Jonathan smiled at her. "Are Raoul and Buri here as well? I need to talk to them." She nodded as he turned his head, calling, "Thayet, dear, they're here."  
  
Queen Thayet entered the room, breaking into a smile when she saw Tara. "Hello, dear. How are you?" She hugged Tara gently.  
  
"Well, thank you." Tara shifted her feet. "I'd like to request permission to talk to you about my joining the King's Own, your Majesties."  
  
Jonathan's smile wavered, but Thayet's held. "You father informed us you wished to do so," the queen said calmly. The king nodded his acknowledgment.  
  
"I can heal, Sire, and I'm good with a sword and arrows. I'm also of age; you yourself said several months ago that anyone older than fourteen could join." She bit her lip, wondering if she'd gone to far in reminding him that he himself he allowed this.  
  
Jon was shaking his head. "It's impossible. The Own lived in cramped quarters and it wouldn't be proper."  
  
Thayet stared at her husband, cheeks flushed. "Jon, you can't seriously mean to keep Tara from joining?"  
  
The king shot a glance at his wife. "She'll want a husband in a few years; it'll sully Tortall's reputation."  
  
Thayet stood up. Tara could see an angry glint in her eyes. "Jon, I won't stand for it. You would banish her just because you're afraid of your country's standing?" Thayet shook her head. Several hairs fluttered loose of her tight braid. "You can't mean to tell me that Alanna's marriage has hurt Tortall? Because of her, you've got the best spy that anyone knows of. And Keladry? Has she changed her mind? If you're going to insult female warriors, Jon, you'd best do it when none are around." She casually whipped open her shukusen, gently fanning herself with it.  
  
Jon eyed it apprehensively; Tara supposed that he had learned how very sharp it was. "Dear, I couldn't," he murmured. "The conservatives..."  
  
Thayet cut him off. "If you don't do it, you'll have the conservatives backing you. If you do, you'll have the progressives behind you. Jon, you should know as well as anyone that the conservatives will never win out in the end."  
  
The king considered it. When he looked up, he told Tara, "If HaMinch tests your skills, I will allow this."  
  
Tara swallowed hard. HaMinch, the page's training master, was known for his intense dislike of female warriors. She had a feeling that he would do all he could to prevent her from joining the Own.  
  
Thayet looked disgruntled, but didn't protest. Instead, she placed an arm around Tara's shoulder, saying something about talking to Buri. As the queen led her out of the room, Tara glanced back. Jon was still sitting, staring at the floor. She could tell that he was already regretting his decision.  
  
The next morning, Tara woke early. Her heart was pounding from the haunting dream she had just had. She couldn't remember it exactly, but there were conservatives in it, and Lady Alanna and Lady Keladry had been trying to help her but couldn't.  
  
She remembered that she was to show her skills to HaMinch that morning. She silently stood up and dressed simply. A quick glance into the hall told her that no one else was awake.  
  
Tara managed to find her way out of the castle. In the stables, Sunstreak was standing still. It was as if the horse had been waiting for her.  
  
She decided that saddling the mare would be too much trouble. Opening the stable door, she mounted the animal bareback. A soft nudge with her heels and Sunstreak was trotting off to the forest.  
  
Several hours later, Tara returned. The stable boy was up, and he insisted on taking care of her mount. Reluctantly, Tara returned to her rooms. She washed up, then joined Buri, Kassi, and Lidi in the dining hall.  
  
Buri and Kassi were talking earnestly about the Riders when Tara sat down. Her mother listened patiently to Kassi for another moment, then looked at her oldest daughter. "You're to be tested by HaMinch today?"  
  
Tara nodded, her mouth full of food. Buri didn't say anything, but her eyes indicated annoyance. "So Jon's going to let you if you pass?"  
  
She swallowed and answered, "Yes, but HaMinch doesn't seem to take kindly to the idea."  
  
Kassi interrupted again. "He's angry that the king is allowing women to fight. He thinks it's a sign of weakness." Tara stared at her, and Kassi blushed. "Well, that's what he said last night." Tara shook her head. She would never understand her sister's ability to learn Court gossip.  
  
When they were done eating, Tara wasn't sure where she was supposed to meet HaMinch. Very few pages or squires were at the palace; most were at their home fiefs, helping their families and enjoying the summer.  
  
She wandered into the page's wing. A boy who looked to be slightly younger than her was leaving his room. "Excuse me. Do you know where my lord HaMinch is?"  
  
The boy jerked around, startled. Then he remembered his manners and bowed awkwardly. "No, lady." She could tell that he was eyeing her choice of clothes.  
  
Tara began to curtsey, then remembered she was wearing breeches. Blushing, she stood. "Thank you."  
  
She was walking towards the practice courts, hoping Lord HaMinch would be there, when she saw Raoul. He hurried over. "Tara, go to HaMinch's study. He'd like you to go out and show him a bit of your fighting skills."  
  
She obeyed. The training master's study was nearby. When she knocked tentatively, a voice boomed, "Enter!"  
  
She opened the door and stepped inside. Bowing, she noticed that the room was bare of any ornamental items. Obviously a man who dislikes clutter, she thought. As she straightened, she murmured, "My lord" respectively.  
  
HaMinch was staring at her with intense dislike. "As much as I believe that you would do well to simply go to the convent, albeit that you are too old, I have been charged with ensuring that you can use weapons," he informed her. "I want you to follow me to the practice courts." He stood and swept out of the room. Tara hurried to catch up.  
  
Outside, the blue sky was darkening. Tara knew that it was going to rain, but she said nothing. She realized that HaMinch was probably seeing if she'd complain about the weather.  
  
A man was standing at one of the practice courts, his sword casually dangling from his side. As they drew nearer, Tara saw that it was Dom. He grinned at her.  
  
HaMinch said coldly, "I want you to duel Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. I need to test your skill with a sword."  
  
Tara nearly smiled. She and Dom had fenced before, and she knew his particular style. After she stretched for a moment, she drew her sword. Assuming the guard position, she waited for the training master to tell them to start. Her body was tense; she knew she could never beat Dom.  
  
When she heard the signal, she thrust her sword towards Dom. He back away, then brought his sword up to meet hers. The metal clanged loudly, and she drew away. Dom brought his sword up in a sweeping motion; she blocked and parried. They continued to fight for several minutes, neither winning. Tara carefully shook her head to knock the sweat away from her eyes. Seeing tracks running down Dom's face, she knew that he was getting tired.  
  
Tara stumbled on a loose rock. Dom flipped her sword out of her hand with a practiced motion, then laid his sword beside her neck. "Surrender," she said softly. That was the longest she had ever held out against Dom, but she wasn't sure that HaMinch would approve. She grabbed Dom's outstretched hand and pulled herself up. Retrieving her sword, she sheathed it again.  
  
Dom whispered, "Wonderful, Tara. That was excellent." He bowed. She bowed back, knowing what was expected of her.  
  
The look on HaMinch's face was irritated. "You did well enough, I suppose," he barked. "Now follow me to the archery range."  
  
For the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, he tested Tara's skills. He seemed slightly pleased with her archery and riding skills, but other than that he remained surly.  
  
By the end of the afternoon, Tara was exhausted. HaMinch hadn't shown anything that would let her believe that he would let her join the King's Own, and she doubted Jonathan would listen to anyone else, like Raoul or Dom.  
  
"You may leave now," the training master informed her haughtily. "I will speak to King Jonathan about your......... abilities."  
  
Tara managed to stumble to her room. A servant had already drawn water for her bath, and she slipped in, grateful. When she was done, she dressed for dinner. She didn't care if some didn't approve of her tunic and hose; she only wanted to be comfortable.  
  
The mess hall where the Own ate, along with a few of the lesser nobilities, was crowded and noisy. After waiting in line for her dinner, Tara found Dom sitting in a corner. She joined him. "Why did HaMinch have you duel me? Why not another conservative who would have taken my sword in a moment?"  
  
Dom swallowed. "The king wouldn't let him." When Tara stared at Dom in amazement, he told her, "You know, he doesn't hate you or anything. He's just worried. Jon's already being pressure for letting HaMinch test you."  
  
Feeling slightly guilty, Tara argued, "But it doesn't matter. HaMinch will never think that I can fight well enough."  
  
Dom looked thoughtful. "HaMinch is a conservative all right, but he's fair. Harsh, but he won't tell Jon that you're not good enough if you are." He finished his meal. "I'm going to talk to some of the other sergeants. See you later." Dom turned his tray in and left.  
  
Tara wondered if that was true. The training master hadn't shown anything but distaste for her.  
  
When she was done, she went to Raoul's room. Knocking softly, she opened the door. "Da, has King Jonathan talked to you yet?"  
  
Raoul shook his head. "He's still in his study, talking to HaMinch. Jon will tell us in the morning." Kissing her forehead gently, he added, "Go to bed. It's getting late, and you're going to be busy tomorrow."  
  
She obediently returned to her own rooms and prepared for bed. Lying down, she thought, Why can't anyone just accept the fact that I'm a girl and I can use weapons? If they do let me stay, I'm going to change their minds about female warriors...  
  
A/N: Wow! That was long! Sorry if that was a little weird......... I'm really happy right now, because we just found out that we're the only undefeated team in our basketball league. In other words, we're the top team right now. GO DRAGONS!  
  
For all of you that think that Jon was OOC because he didn't argue with Thayet, I say too bad. In my opinion, Tamora Pierce pointed out that Thayet's his weak spot. Oh, and for all of you that think that Thayet was OOC because she argued with Jon, we know that she started the Riders with Buri and also the Queen's Ladies. You can't tell me that she's going to let Jon tell Buri's daughter what to do. And I like making HaMinch a cruel, cold-hearted idiot. It's my story, so I get to decide what they do! Now that I've said that, if you don't like how I portrayed anyone, please tell me in your review. I want to know what I need to change.  
  
I have a ton of homework today and three tests Monday, plus our formal dance tonight, but I decided to update anyways. My reviewers inspire me! So I update. You want updates, you review! Kapiche? Kapiche! Okay, enough about me! Go ahead and press that little button! 


End file.
